A trailer towed by a powered vehicle such as a truck, tractor, car, or the like, can become unstable or unbalanced when it is standing or moving on an inclined or uneven ground surface, or when it is changing the direction of travel, which may result in displacement of the goods carried on the trailer, or even toppling of the trailer.
Some trailer stabilization systems have been developed to stabilize trailers (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,458 to Stryke, issued Jan. 23, 2001).